Can't Be perfect
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: Rated for dark plot. SLASH Troy/Ryan. co-written by McflyFan101. Set during college. Can Troy get his life back on track?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is a new fic co-written by McflyFan101. she did this chapter, i'm doing the next. we're alternating. hope you like- my first dark fic. my first high school musical fic actually, lol should be interesting!**

* * *

Time passed and everything changed for him. He and his friends kind of drifted apart. He never saw any of them, not even Chad. It all changed when they went to college, they all went to different colleges. Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Martha went to one, Chad, Taylor and Ryan to another and him, Gabi and Sharpay to a third. Of course he was glad to have Gabriella and Sharpay with him to begin with, but they were taking different courses and he saw them less and less. Gabi wouldn't talk to him now and Sharpay would just smile at him before walking away. He could have stayed in contact really, everyone else had managed it. But he found himself forgetting to return calls and being conveniently busy when any plans were made. And after a while he found the calls stopped.

He began drifting away from his parents and soon moved out. His old life was over. The old Troy Bolton, The popular basketball jock, was gone. He fell into the wrong crowd and turned to drugs for comfort. He hadn't touched a basketball in months and as for popular, hardly anyone would go near him because of the drugs. He at first blamed drugs for losing Gabriella, but he knew this wasn't true. He skipped most of his classes and he was failing in everything, he didn't care. He had thrown his life away already so what was the point?

Troy lay on his bed contemplating the last year of his life. He used to be so sure about his future, he was sure he'd spend it with Gabriella for one thing. But it hadn't turned out as he had hoped. He sat up in bed and glanced at his clock. He was meant to be in class but he decided to go for a walk instead. He slammed the door on the way out and stumbled down the stairs of the apartment block. Once in the fresh air he broke into a slow run and kept running until the building had vanished from sight.

Without realising it, his feet had taken him to the basketball courts, where he'd scored his first basket. Hearing voices from the back court, he opened the gate and slipped quietly in. As he made his way to the court the voices became clearer and something at the back of his mind triggered at their familiarity.

"She says she walked in on them in the closet."

"That Bastard!"

"Still… I never expected him to be y'know…" the voice dropped in volume slightly. "_That_ type!"

"Sharpay says that's why they broke up."

Troy froze at the mention of Sharpay. Come to think about it, their conversation was starting to sound very familiar. By this point he had reached the side of the court and could see all too clearly the owners of the voices.

"What are_ you _doing here Bolton?!" Chad Danforth sneered spotting his audience.

"I just….." Troy was slightly taken aback at the glares he was receiving from his three former best friends. "Thought I'd…."

"Want to play Bolton?" Jason Cross mocked.

"Here" Zeke Baylor roughly threw a ball at him "Take a shot!"

Troy could feel his hands shaking as he walked up to the net. It should have been an easy shot for him, but the three pairs of eyes on him wrecked his form. Taking a deep breath he aimed the ball and took a shot at the net.

The ball hit the net, hovered there for a moment or two…and dropped to the floor. Troy had missed.

"Nice job, _Captain!_" Chad smirked, Zeke and Jason sniggering behind him.

"I….I…You do better then?" Troy challenged throwing the ball at Chad.

"Ok then. Prepare to be amazed." Chad stepped up to the net and without hesitation threw the ball up to the net.

It soared through the air and fell through the hoop easily. Jason caught the ball as it fell back down and followed Chad's example throwing the ball up to the net. The ball again found the hoop and he scored. Zeke then took a shot and he also scored. Chad caught the ball drew it into his chest and turned back to Troy.

"You were saying?"

Troy opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He gulped, and timidly knocked the ball out of Chad's hands and legged it as the three boys were distracted.

"That's right Bolton. Run away like the coward you are!" He heard Chad call after him, but he didn't stop. This was what he'd turned his life into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long, I had exams and holidays and things and I've just been distracted. But my sister has been nagging me to get my share of the chapters up so here's the second installment, this time written by yours truly. Please review more- or we won't update.**

* * *

Ryan Evans tousled his blonde hair before placing the pink cap he had previously been wearing on the small girl in front of him.

"There you go," he admired, "now you look like a real dancer as well!"

The girl smiled back happily and rushed off to show her friends who were watching timidly from the corner.

Ryan span on his heels and walked over to the piano in the corner.

"Alright," he began loudly, "anyone wishing to join the dance class make your way to the centre of the room- anyone staying to watch take a seat by the door please."

The group separated into two halves, with about 30 or so girls breaking off to stand in the centre, while a handful of their parents sat themselves down gossiping.

"Chad!" Ryan called to his best friend. "Has Kelsi arrived yet?"

Chad shook his head, his brown hair flopping round his face. "Nah mate, Taylor says she's not gonna make it in today."

Ryan swore loudly, making some of the girls in the room giggle. "Do you play piano Chad?"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Sure I do- let me get out my Beethoven sheet music first," he frowned. "Anyway, doesn't Shar play the piano?"

"Yea but she's got her drama class today."

Ryan sighed. Ever since he and his friends had dropped out of college, life had been going pretty well for the Evans boy. He had been scouted by several talent agents and had managed to secure a part-time job at one of the biggest performing art schools in the nation and now even had some authority there. On top of that, his relationship with his sister had improved and he was now pretty close with the Wildcats from East High- all except Troy Bolton of course. Poor bastard.

The stress though, was unbearable.

"Chad- do we have a CD player?" a sudden stroke of inspiration hit Ryan. They had recorded Kelsi's previous performance to offer as a CD to the dance students the week before.

"One right here," Chad answered, throwing the CD player in the blonde's direction.

"CHAD! Don't throw it!" Ryan yelled desperately flinging himself in the vague direction of the falling player, only to watch it be caught by Taylor who had just walked in the door. She frowned at Chad.

"Be careful boys," she mused raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Ryan- we're meeting up at Gabi's house tonight for movies and popcorn if you're interested."

Chad walked over and slipped an arm round Taylor's waist.

"Who's going baby?" he asked, picking up his water bottle with his other arm and downing it in one.

"Us three obviously, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabi, Martha and Zeke I think," Taylor counted the friends off with her fingers. "But we have a problem. Gabi left her jumper at Troy's house, and seeing as they're no longer on speaking terms and I love you guys sooo much, I said you'd pick it up for her once you're done here."

"Shit,"

"Gee thanks a lot Tay."

Taylor smiled. "No problem, I'll see you guys later" she answered kissing Chad quickly and waving at Ryan before hurrying out of the room.

"So anyway, good luck at Ryan's house this afternoon Ryan," Chad nodded at the blonde.

Ryan shook his head at his friend. "No way- you're coming too!"

"As much as I love hanging out with drug addicts and ex-best friends I'm gonna have to pass," Chad smiled grimly at his friend and clapped him on the back. "My mum's taking me shopping this afternoon and I wouldn't miss it for the world." He raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck you then Denforth!"

"Language Evans! We are in the presence of small girls here!"

"I'm sure they've heard worse Chad," Ryan answered gesturing towards the girls in the corner.

"I wasn't talking about them," Chad joked. "Jason and Zeke are right next door."

* * *

Ryan sighed and stared up at the apartment building in front of him. The paint was peeling off the walls, somewhere nearby a baby was screaming and the neighbourhood looked less than appealing- not to mention its occupants.

He gulped and rang the doorbell for his old classmate's apartment.

Silence ensued for a moment before a sleepy voice answered "Hello?"

Ryan looked at his watch. It was 2.30, what was Troy still doing in bed?

"Um Hey Troy, it's Ryan. I've come to collect Gabi's jumper.

Ryan heard a soft groan from the other boy.

"Hang on a second then."

The doorbell buzzed after a minute and Ryan pushed the old door open and walked up to Troy's door. It opened after a minute without the blonde having to knock. Troy was wearing an old hockey jersey and a pair of blue jeans that were a bit faded and ripped. His hair was all over the place and his blue sparkling eyes had been replaced by old, tired looking eyes.

"You calling her Gabi now then," Troy muttered running a hand through his hair. "Always knew you were after my girlfriend Evans."

"She's not your girlfriend Troy. You cheated on her remember?" Ryan scowled. "Can I just have the jumper please so I can get out of your hair?"

"Come in a second," Troy answered holding open the door. "I'll fine the jumper for you."

Ryan hesitated, before following his old friend inside. The apartment had definitely seen better days. Troy's trophy cabinet which used to proudly hold his old high school trophy's was broken, and the cups inside had lost their grandness; one of them contained a nasty greenish looking liquid which Ryan did not want to think about.

"I don't know what Gabriella told you," Troy began searching through a heap of mess on his sofa. "But I didn't cheat on her. It was a misunderstanding on her part."

"How can it be a misunderstanding that she found you with your tongue down Lisa Green's throat?"

"She kissed me," Troy answered sharply. "Gabriella walked in before I could pull away. It was a misunderstanding. End of story."

"Sure Troy. So, uh, how've you been?" Ryan asked, forcing himself to be polite.

"Oh just fantastic," Troy muttered rolling his eyes. "After you lot abandoned me…"

"We didn't abandon you Troy,"

"Anyway," Troy continued. "After you lot abandoned me I lost my electricity and gas supply, dropped out of four rehabs and got rejected for about a million jobs."

"You brought this on yourself Troy."

"Shut up Evans," Troy snapped angrily. "What would you know? God, I am trying so hard. You lot leaving me shattered my confidence so much. I would have been able to continue rehab if I had friends supporting me. Now the only friends I have are a couple of shitty crap heads- what do you expect me to do?!"

Troy looked so close to tears that Ryan almost felt sorry for him. Back in high school, Ryan had admired Troy so much. He was handsome, talented and managed to get on with everyone. Now, he couldn't believe he felt pity for the man.

"I have some money Troy," Ryan suggested. "I can lend you some to get yourself back on your feet- into a new rehabilitation course."

Troy scoffed. "I don't need your pity Ryan."

"It's not pity!"

"Yea well I don't need your money either," Troy was now checking his closet for Gabriella's jumper.

"Well then we have some jobs available at the drama and arts centre- if you're interested."

Troy hesitated. "Why would you help me Evans?"

Ryan shrugged. "I want to see you back on your feet; besides, we're used to be good friends- it's the least I can do."

The blonde forced a smile onto his face and waited for his answer.

Troy nodded swiftly. "Alright then Ryan- seeing as you are obviously putting yourself out there for me, I'll take it. But only on a temporary basis." He found the jumper and chucked it at Ryan. "I appreciate it though. Thanks."

Ryan grinned- a real grin this time and caught the garment. "Great- start on Monday, 8am as a singing instructor."

"Eight AM??"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and Troy hung his head.

"Right yea, sorry. I'll be there I guess."

Ryan nodded and walked swiftly out of Troy's apartment. He still hated the ex-jock of course, but now at least he was helping him a bit. Besides, seeing him smile like he used to had made Ryan's heart skip a beat- and it definitely had made him a lot happier too.

* * *

**What do you think? please review it only takes a minute.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Mcflyfan101's chapter! please continue to review so that we can continue to update!**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!!" Troy swore as he closed the door on Ryan. What had he been thinking? He had just agreed to work with the people he used to call his friends. How was he going to turn up to work knowing that they'd all be there? He needed to relax and since Gabriella had dumped him he only knew one way of relaxing. Junk. Screw rehab.

"You did what?!"

"Chad relax….."

"No Evans I'm not going to relax!" Chad fumed. The nine friends had been watching movies when Ryan had let slip the fact he had given a job to Troy.

"It's just temporary until he gets back on his feet." Ryan explained.

"Oh well I temporarily quit until he goes." Chad resorted.

"Yea I'm not coming in if he's gonna be there." Jason agreed

"Me neither" Zeke nodded.

"Guys relax. I'll make sure you don't have to work together."

"Fine but I'm not happy 'bout this Ryan!" Chad resented.

Gabriella remained silent.

The next morning at 7:30 Troy left his apartment and made his way to the drama and arts centre. He looked up at the building and sighed. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door. Troy blinked as the light hit his face and looked around the entrance hall. It was a large open space with a seating area to Troy's left and a reception desk in front of him. A lone door was to his right.

"Troy."

At the sound of his name Troy shook himself and turned to see Ryan walking towards him.

"Ryan, hi" Troy forced a smile and shook the blonds hand.

"Do you want the guided tour?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah that would be great."

Ryan nodded and beckoned to Troy to follow him. "There are four sections to the centre, Dance, Drama, Music and Art. You'll be working in music, teaching 7-11 year olds singing." Ryan explained. "You'll be primarily working in music studio 6 although you may be requested to assist in other departments. The cafeteria is open to all, all day and is near the Drama department on the 1st floor. Music is on the 2nd floor along with the staff room and Drama and art are on the 3rd floor. The ground floor is teacher's offices and spare rooms the students can use on request. Your office is on the 6th corridor number 609. The headmaster's office is the door on the right in the entrance hall." Ryan suddenly stopped and turned to him "Any questions?"

Troy shook his head.

"Good" Ryan chucked him a key ring with two keys on "Your office and studio 6 keys. Your first lesson is in 30 minutes. It's a beginner's class so just teach them the basics. Good luck!" Ryan looked to be leaving but then rounded on Troy. "I have risked my job here to get you in, first sign of trouble and you're out. That means no drugs Bolton got it?"

Troy nodded slightly taken aback by Ryan's tone.

"Good!" And with that Ryan turned and walked away.

Troy stared after him for a while before turning his attention to the two keys in his hand. He looked around himself bewildered. He had forgotten one question, where was he? He ran to the nearest office door 401. He sighed; he was on the 4th corridor. Troy briskly walked to the 6th corridor and walked past the doors until he reached the door with 609 on the door in golden numbers. He slotted one of the keys on the ring into the hole and turned.

His office was fairly small and contained a desk, a chair and a filing cabinet. Troy collapsed into the chair and stared at the opposite wall. He was so fucked. He rested his head on the desk and simply lay there for a bit._ No drugs! _Ryan's voice echoed in his ear. He glanced at his watch.

"Shit!" It was only 10 minutes until the lesson began. He leapt to his feet and ran out the door only just remembering to lock the door behind him. He looked to the right of him and saw a sign signalling stairs he ran towards it. He thundered up the stairs. Pausing as he reached the first floor to quickly catch his breath before continuing to the second floor. Sighing with relief he reached the first music studio with five minutes to get to the 6th. He finally reached the right room and already a group of nervous children were gathered outside the door. Troy pushed himself them to get to the door. And turned the other key in the lock before turning to the pupils.

"Erm… Good morning everyone. I'm Troy Bolton and if you'd like to come in I'll se if we can't get you lot singing like angels."

A few girls giggled nervously as they passed him at the door. He smiled at one of them and she turned a dark shade of red.

"Okay guys we'll start with a few scales…"

As the lunch hour arrived Troy dismissed the class. And made his way to the staff room. He nervously pushed the door open and looked around. A few middle aged teachers were sitting at the table grading papers. He noticed a group of four males his own age sitting with their backs to him and took a step towards them.

"I know I'm going to regret giving Troy a job." One of the boys sighed. Troy stopped and hung back realising it was Ryan.

"Why? Cos he's a lying bastard or a Junkie?" One of the other boys laughed. Troy sighed realising who the other boys were. Chad, Zeke and Jason. He turned and walked back out the room. He walked back to the stairs and descended to the first floor to find the cafeteria. He stood in the doorway for a second looking around. Spotting a group of girls his age in the corner he left again. He knew at first glance it was Gabi. Tay, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha and couldn't bear to speak to them. They all worked here? Troy groaned that was going to make working here so much harder he thought before returning to his office and locking himself in before the afternoon bell rang.


End file.
